


Two Minds (book version)

by Antuhsa



Series: The Snarry bookshelf [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bookbinding, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Handmade, M/M, paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antuhsa/pseuds/Antuhsa
Summary: Here's another fannish bookbinding post! This time I made a notebook inspired by Acid and Sinick'sTwo Minds.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Snarry bookshelf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563220
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Two Minds (book version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150434) by [Acid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid/pseuds/Acid), [Sinick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinick/pseuds/Sinick). 



> I made this book in May 2018 as a gift for Acid, but completely forgot to post it on ao3 until now. This work is a notebook, so the pages are blank, but the cover design was inspired by Acid and Sinick's fic _Two Minds_. That fic is written in two columns, one half telling Snape's side of the story and the other Harry's. I really loved that idea, so I wanted to see what would happen if I were to turn it into a book.

The binding technique of this book is called 'case binding'. The outside is made from bookcloth (red for Harry and green for Snape), with the frays on the selvedge of the cloth intertwining on the spine. Normally you cut the selvedge off, but in this case I decided to make use of it. The titles were stamped on with the hot-foil stamping technique. I used red foil on Snape's side and green on Harry's side.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/antuhsa/art/Two-Minds-book-version-800688335).


End file.
